A Spy In The House of Love
by ProphecyS
Summary: This is a short story from Silena's POV during TLO as a spy for Kronos. It begins with Beckendorf's death up until her own. Discover how Kronos learned the campers plans, and how the Ares Cabin finally came to join fight. Updating soon! Review!


I stood near the woods, trying to act normal. What is normal for a half-blood these days? Fights. War. Death. That's what we do or what _they_ do, anyway. Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Luke I mean.

My name is Silena Beauregard and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite.

My long dark hair was braided over my shoulder. I had stolen the idea from Lady Hera after meeting her briefly at the winter solstice. I wore a stylish pink hooded jacket, matching jeans, and heels. I looked awesome, but was nervous at what I was about to do. I watched from a far as my boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus walked toward the pegasus stables. Oh my gods, he is so cute. He wore his explosives bag that I tailored for him. He spotted me. I was trying hide in the bushes, but it didn't work to well.

"Silena?" he said, coming over. "What are you doing over there?"

"Oh, hi Charlie!" I said, trying to be causal. "Um, I'm just admiring these rose bushes." I laughed nervously.

"Roses, huh?" he said, with a grin.

"Totally," I said. "You know I love them."

"Yeah," he grunted. "Hey listen, I wanted to say---"

"No," I said, pressing my finger to his lips, my left hand in my pocket, grasping something cold. "You listen, you will come back to me. Safe. I promise."

"Can I get a kiss for luck?"

I kissed him.

"Now, hurry!" I said, pushing him away, with a laugh. "Go blow up some monsters for me!"

He waved and headed back to the stables. He went inside and the next thing I knew he was soaring over the camp on Blackjack.

I had a fake smile on my face and as soon as he was out of sight, I turned back to the rose bush and pulled out a cold silver scythe charm that had been given to me three years ago. It was a communication device Luke had given me to give him information about what was going on at camp. He'd told me then that I would help save lives and two years made a promise to me Charlie wouldn't get hurt. I believed him, at first. I told him that Clarisse would be going after the Golden Fleece and Percy, Annabeth, and his younger Cyclopes brother Tyson was tagging along. I told him about the Oracle's prophecy to the Huntress Zoe Nightshade and the quest that would take them through Washington D.C. And I told them about Annabeth's plan to find Daedalus down in the Labyrinth. After Percy and Annabeth went into the Labyrinth, I wanted to stop being his spy, but he would tell everyone I was if I didn't keep helping him. I didn't want that to ruin my image! I know...so shallow of me, but its the truth.

The charm shimmered slightly.

"What do you have to report?" came Luke's voice.

"Charlie is on his way now," I said, grudgingly, holding the thing like it was a scarf off the clearance rack. "He will meet Percy and head to the Princess Andromeda. He's going to blow up the ship and they have a rendevue point, so be prepared."

"What is he going to use?" asked Luke, sharply.

"He has Greek fire," I said. "In his bag."

"Good work, Silena," he said with a triumphant life. "I will be in touch with you, soon."

"Yes, Lord Kronos," I said, as though the name brought filth to my mouth. I hated myself for doing this. It would have the worst consequences ever. And I had know idea how worst they would be.

I cried all day and night.

I sat through the war council meeting in silence, my mind lost in thoughts of Charlie and our time together. Luke lied to me, I decided. He promised me Charlie wouldn't get hurt, that he would be safe. He lied and tricked me, and now I was under his control. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to tell them, all of them, right here, and now as they discussed the prophecy, but something inside me told me not to. I would be putting us all in danger. Kronos could trick or decieve them and they might turn on me. Kill me even. No. I wouldn't. I can't.

I went back to my cabin. It was wood, painted pale pink, with fresh flowers in the window ceil thanks to Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. One of the windows was open and our white silk curtains fluttered in the wind. I walked inside and found it empty. Bunk beds were sectioned off around the cabin, with foot lockers at the edge of each one. The lockers were enchanted to hold all of our possessions, clothes, make up, jewelry, and stuff like that. I went over to my bunk and lied down, crying silently into my satin pillow case.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked two of my gossiping sisters. They were gorgeous of course, because all of Aphrodite kids are. They were talking about some unimportant thing.

"....your so right," my sister Janna was saying. "We need to have match makers. Its summer, love is in the air! We should start with the Ares cabin. Those girls could definitely use our help. You see, Silena helped Clarisse snag Chris. I think Nesha has been eyeing Greg from the Hermes Cabin. We should set them up together. "

"Im totally getting the vibes that Ginger from Demeter is crushing on Oynx from Hephaestus," said my other sister Cecily.

"No way!" said Janna, shocked.

"Yes," said Cecily, confidently.

They finally noticed me. Cecily had long curly black hair and bright hazel eyes. She almost won Miss California back in 2005, but a monster attacked and sent her to the hospital with a broken nail. She was carrying a wrapped package.

"Hi," she said, slowly.

"Hey," I said, miserably.

"Um...your dad sent this," said Cecily, handing me the package. I unwrapped it. It was chocolates. My dad owned a small chocolate store in the Village called _Beauregard's Coco Town_. I'd written him about Charlie and he knew chocolate would make me feel better. He gave it to me everytime a guy broke up with me or died a horrible death.

"Thanks, Cecily," I said, eating a brownie.

"I'm so sorry about, Beckendorf," said Cecily, sitting at the end of my bed.

"Yeah," said Janna, joining her on the opposite end. "It was so heroically tragic."

I didn't say anything. Of course it was tragic, I thought, because it was my fault.

"You know," said Janna, "a couple of us were talking and we were thinking about calling a curse on the Titan Lord's army."

"What do you mean?" I asked, quickly.

"You know," said Janna, with a grin on her. "Making their armor fit too small, helmets too big, and make sure they feel the pain of heartbreak for eternity. The usual. It would take about seven of us to pull it off. You in?"

"No!" I said, sharply. I didn't want anyone else messing around with the Titan's army. "Please, lets let Percy handle it. He's on top of things. Its his prophecy, we shouldn't join in until we totally have too."

"But SIlena---" Janna began.

"I said no, Janna," said Silena. "I'm your counselor and you do as I say, nothing else."

Janna looked at me and then at Cecily.

"Okay," said Janna, uneasily. She got up and walked out of the cabin.

"She means well," said Cecily. "Really."

"She's thinking wrecklessly," said Silena. "We don't have-have time for slips. We could end up like-like-...."

I couldn't say it.

Cecily's eyes softened as mine stung with fresh tears.

"You rest up," said Cecily. "The cabin looks great for inspection, I'm sure we'll get high marks." She sprayed some designer perfume that she pulled out of her purse to make the cabin smell more pretty.

"Yeah," I said, as Percy and Annabeth stepped into the cabin. "Real high."


End file.
